Question: The equations $2x+7=3$ and $bx-10=-2$ have the same solution $x$. What is the value of $b$?
Answer: Since $2x+7=3$ we have $x=-2$. Hence $$-2 = bx - 10 = -2b-10, \quad \text{so} \quad 2b = -8, \ \text{and } \boxed{b = -4}.$$